Despedida
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, ambos recordaban aquéllos momentos en los que pudieron ser felices. Años después, se vuelven a encontrar, sólo para despedirse.
**Disclaimer:** Total Drama no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 1.638.

 **Pareja:** Duncan x Courtney.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Occ [Fuera de personaje], intento de drama, narración dudosa, mucha tristeza.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

 **DESPEDIDA.**

* * *

Se encontraba caminando por la nublosa Ciudad, como de costumbre después de salir del trabajo, su mundo después de salir de la cárcel fue muy diferente. Había perdido mucho tiempo, algo que por mucho que deseaba recuperar, sería imposible, sus errores y faltas no serían perdonadas, eso era algo que Duncan sabía. En momentos en los que pensaba en lo mucho que había arruinado su vida por demostrar ser "malo", recordaba a su primer amor, Courtney.

Quizá si le hubiera hecho caso cuando sólo era un adolescente idiota, todo hubiera marchado de una manera muy diferente en la que ahora vive. No pudo asistir a la universidad, ahora sólo trabajaba como Ayudante de Bar, la paga no era tan mala para una persona como él, que vivía solo en un departamento en las calles bajas de la Ciudad. No podía quejarse, después de todo, sus errores lo llevaron a ello.

Él mismo se dirigió a su perdición.

Lo sabía muy bien, y lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor era recordar lo que vivió con Courtney antes de que todo se marchitara, antes de que su descontrol adolescente lo llevara a escoger a Gwen, antes que la chica que quería hacerlo cambiar por su bien, por su futuro; ¿qué podía decir? Era un adolescente idiota.

Y después de salir de la cárcel, llevó un tiempo intentando contactar con Courtney, esperando que no haya cambiado su número telefónico; sin embargo éste nunca fue contestado desde su celular, por lo que un día lo intentó desde otro número, el cual si fue respondido, pero al escuchar su voz, no supo que decirle, un "¿alo? ¿quién habla?" fue escuchado varias veces, pero él se quedó en silencio, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, escuchó una voz masculina desde la otra línea "¿Quién es, Courtnet?" fue lo último que escuchó oír antes de colgar.

Estaba seguro de que ella estaba mucho mejor sin él, sin su problemática persona, pero lo cierto era que él si la extrañaba, sólo quería decirle lo mucho que lo sentía por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, lamentaba haberle roto el corazón, que realmente se arrepentía por todo, que la mejor persona que pudo haber estado a su lado, fue ella y siempre sería así.

* * *

Salió apurada de su despacho, la ahora reconocida abogada Courtney no quería encontrarse con una lluvia que mojaría su muy trabajado cabello y vestimenta, por lo que rápidamente subió a su vehículo para dirigirse a casa. Ahora estaba pasando por su mejor momento, tenía un gran reconocimiento como abogada, daba clases en la universidad, un prometido maravilloso, la vida que siempre quiso desde que empezó a planificar su futuro.

Pero no todo es perfecto, ese día su vehículo mostró una falla, que evitó que la misma condujera hasta su hogar, por cuanto no encendía. El vehículo fue remolcado por lo que ella tenía que caminar hasta encontrarse algún taxi, los cuales para su gran suerte en ese día no estaban transitando muchos, y los que habían se encontraban con pasajeros.

Suspiró agotada, no le quedaba de otra, caminaría hasta casa, esperando que no lloviera.

Pasó por un lugar donde se encontraban varios adolescentes punks, intentó ignorar los comentarios mal educados que le habían hecho, pero no pudo evitar recordar a cierto novio que tuvo hace mucho tiempo, su primer amor mejor dicho, Duncan. Un chico punk totalmente contrario a ella, era todo lo que no quería para su futuro, pero hasta ahora, seguía en su mente.

Recordó las miles de llamadas que ignoró de él, aún tenía su número telefónico para cuando saliera de la cárcel, estar preparada para no responderle. No quería hablar con él ahora que su vida empezaba a volverse cada vez mejor, apenas estaba en la mitad de su carrera, sus notas eran excelentes, y en definitiva involucrarse con su pasado, no le haría nada bien.

Habían momentos en que lo extrañaba, sabía que no era el indicado para ella, y quizá nunca lo sería, pero había algo en él que siempre logró complementarla, ni su prometido se acercaba tanto a su corazón como alguna vez lo hizo Duncan, su amor era veneno, una droga de la que no quería alejarse. Por eso cuando dieron fin a su relación, aunque le doliera, se sintió algo aliviada, muy por dentro sabía que era lo correcto, a pesar de que terminó con un gran rencor, porque a pesar de todo, Courtney confió mucho en Duncan.

Odiaba que su corazón se contradijera a lo que su cerebro planificaba.

Se cansó de tanto caminar, aún faltaba para llegar a casa, así que decidió descansar sentándose en un banco de la plaza. Observó el cielo totalmente gris, como ella misma se sentía en aquél momento. Después de tanto pensar en su pasado, llegaron ganas de hablar con Duncan, ¿cómo estará? Se preguntaba la morena. No debía importarle pero aun así lo hacía; hablar con él una última vez sería suficiente, o al menos eso decía. Bajó su rostro observando el piso.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces triste —Escuchó una voz masculina, más sin embargo ella no giró a verlo, él se sentó en el mismo banco.

—Estoy bien —Respondió a pesar de tratarse de un desconocido—. Son sólo recuerdos que no volverán.

—Entonces nos encontramos en las mismas —Manifestó el hombre—. Simulando estar bien cuando no lo estamos, y todo se debe a recuerdos —Dijo con cierta burla a ellos mismos. Se notaba que no se dejaba derrumbar por lo mal que se sentía.

—Se supone debo de estarlo, ¿sabes? —Dijo Courtney con una pequeña sonrisa mientras aún observaba el suelo—. Mi vida está marchando tal y como la había planeado.

—¿Entonces por qué esos recuerdos te desmoronan? —Le preguntó.

—Por oportunidades que ignoré en su debido momento, sé que fue lo correcto, pero por alguna razón siento que debí al menos intentarlo, quizá sólo era miedo de volver a lo mismo ahora que mi vida marchaba de maravilla —Explicó la chica.

—Bueno, en eso tenemos mucho en común, Courtney —La chica levantó su mirada hacia aquél chico, abriendo sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—Duncan… —Dijo en voz baja y forzosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar después de ver a su primer amor desde hace diez años. Se veía tan cambiado, su cabello se encontraba en su negro original, un poco más largo de lo normal en un chico, y acomodado, se quitó algunos piercing, su vestimenta se veía mucho más madura, aunque se notaba la no tan buena calidad en la que se encontraban las mismas.

—El mismo —Sonrió. No esperaba que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, no esperaba poder volver a verla, mucho menos encontrarse en la misma Ciudad que ella— Te ves esplendida —Alagó.

—Gracias —Fue lo único que logró decir la morena.

—Lo que decías antes fue…

—Sí, lamento no haber contestado tus llamadas —Manifestó automáticamente, desviando su mirada apenada.

—Hey —El chico con sus manos giró la cara de la morena para que lo observara—. Está bien, entiendo por qué no querías responderme, no hay razón para hacerlo realmente, sólo hubiera arruinado tu vida una vez más.

La chica lo observó fijamente, con sus ojos algo húmedos y su boca entre abierta, queriendo decir mucho, pero nada salía de su boca.

—Yo debería ser quien se disculpara, y por eso te llamé —Manifestó—. Pero ahora que estás aquí puedo decirlo de frente. Lo siento Courtney, fui el peor de todos, eso lo sabes. Te rompí el corazón, nunca te hice caso cuando debí haberlo hecho, fui un adolescente idiota, lo admito. Tú eres lo único que realmente intentó luchar porque cambiara y fuera una mejor persona. No sólo para comportarme como un buen novio, sino que encontrara una manera de pensar en mi propio futuro… Courtney yo…

—Para —Ordenó Courtney, cosa que obedeció el chico—. No quiero escuchar más —Una lágrima se logró observar salir del ojo de la chica—. Duncan, voy a casarme y me mudaré de aquí—Declaró intentando mirarlo a los ojos.

El chico se quedó sin palabras, más sin embargo sonrió. Sabía que ella estaría mejor sin él, un desastre de persona que no tenía nada que ofrecerle además de un viejo departamento.

—Está bien, no llores —Intentó calmarla, más sin embargo ella siguió llorando.

—Pero te amo —No pudo evitar guardárselo más, realmente lo quería.

—Es mejor de esta manera, Courtney —Se acercó a ella y con su mano intentó secar sus lágrimas— Yo también te amo. Pero no podemos estar juntos, prefiero que sigas con tu esplendida vida, sin mí.

Se levantó de allí decidido a irse, pero la chica se levantó también y lo tomó de su manga.

—Entonces, esta será la última vez que nos veamos —Le dijo Courtney.

Duncan lo sabía, era realmente era la última vez que se verían. Ella se iría siguiendo los pasos de su vida, mientras él, se quedaría en ese lugar, donde nunca ocurriría nada.

No quería verla por última vez y arrepentirse de nuevo de no decir y hacer todo lo que quería hacer.

La llevó a su departamento, el cual no quedaba tan lejos de la plaza, hablaron un poco más, actualizándose en cada parte de su vida que se habían perdido el uno del otro, pero eso duró poco tiempo, porque pronto estarían compartiendo un profundo beso, el cual terminó en ambos sobre la cama, la ropa de ambos tirados en todas partes del pequeño departamento. Sabían lo que hacían, eran ahora unos adultos que estaban conscientes. Ésa sería su última vez juntos, ella se iría, él se quedaría.

Eso no era nada más que una despedida, de un amor que no pudo llegar a funcionar, en el que ambos huyeron porque sabían que era lo correcto.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Hola! No sé, escuchar la canción "Hello" de Adelle, me provocó escribir un final realmente triste para esta pareja, no puedo evitar lo mucho que me gustó, me gusta mucho variar en lo que escribo, tanto finales felices como tristes, si has llegado hasta aquí ¡espero te haya gustado! Espero sus comentarios, tanto críticas como sugerencias son bien recibidas mientras sean bajo respeto~ Sin más que decir, me despido!


End file.
